


drunk words are sober thoughts

by smilesprout



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Iwa, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, rated T because iwa-chan is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesprout/pseuds/smilesprout
Summary: drunk iwaizumi compliments oikawa





	drunk words are sober thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> basically an iwaoi version of my akaboku hangover fic lol
> 
> (not proof read sorry if there are typos)

Iwaizumi grips the back of Oikawa’s head, bringing his face close to his own. 

“You have ridiculously long eyelashes.”

Oikawa blinks.

“They’re pretty.” He smoothes his thumb across Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa freezes. He’s drunk. Iwaizumi’s drunk, which should’ve just been a mix of annoyance and alcohol breath but it’s unbelievably attractive. His flushed face and lousy grin—it all unbelievably attractive. Oikawa wonders if he’s drunk too.

“You have a nice face.” Iwaizumi mumbles in a low tone. Their noses are dangerously close to touching.

There isn’t a day between them that goes insult-free. Compliments and Iwa-chan don’t mesh. Not when he’s with Oikawa. Out of the hundreds of compliments he’s heard before, none have made his heart beat sideways like Iwaizumi’s. It’s insanely stupid, he thinks.

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa flicks Iwaizumi’s forehead lightly, only resulting in him pouting. Which Oikawa thinks is adorable.

“You do!” His pouts further, eyebrows scrunched and eyes unfocused. This is too much for Oikawa.

“Your face.” Oikawa gathers all his will and looks away from Iwaizumi’s pouting lips. “Your face, Iwa-chan, it’s ugly like that.”

Perhaps it was the fact that Oikawa has called Iwaizumi’s face ugly so many times, all with playful intention, that the statement didn’t phase Iwaizumi at all. His pout doesn’t morph into an expression closer to Oikawa-I’m-going-to-kill-you, like Oikawa had hoped. If it were possible, Iwaizumi seemed to be pouting more.

“But your face isn’t ugly. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve seen.”

Oikawa chokes on air. He coughs a few extra times to cover his embarrassment, hoping Iwaizumi is too intoxicated to notice the heat rising in Oikawa’s cheeks. After he’s calmed down, he laughs lightly, willing his laugh to not sound forced. “That’s funny of you to say, Iwa-chan.”

“It’s not funny, it’s true. I’ve always thought so.” Iwaizumi replies immediately, determination in his voice. Oikawa decides that there’s nothing he can do to wipe off Iwaizumi’s pout. It doesn’t seem to be going away anytime soon.

“You’ve always thought so?” Oikawa searches Iwaizumi’s face. “That’s a reach, don’t you think?”

“No.” Iwaizumi shuffles closer, sticking his face out to meet Oikawa’s, a millimetre away from bumping noses. “Your face is the best thing I’ve seen. I don’t want to sound like your fangirls though.”

At that, Oikawa lets out a laugh. “But you’re not. You call me ugly whenever you get the chance. You’re Iwa-chan.”

“Okay, good.” Iwaizumi stops looking at Oikawa’s face and shuts his drooping eyelids. “I just wanted to tell you that before you start to think I actually think you’re ugly.”

Oikawa lets out the breath he’s been holding. He’s always been reassured that he looked handsome, pretty, other words along the lines of ‘attractive’. Iwaizumi was the only constant in his life that told him he was ugly. Not that Oikawa believed it for more than a second, but it still nice to hear it from Iwaizumi. That he looked good. It hiked his ego like no other compliment on his looks ever did.

“Iwa-chan, are you only my friend because you think I look good?” Oikawa teases half-heartedly, poking Iwaizumi’s cheek lightly.

“Why would you say that.” Iwaizumi cracks open one eye, deadly pout returning. “Don’t be stupid.”

Oikawa shrugs, though he’s not sure if Iwaizumi can see it. “Just asking.”

“I like you as a person a lot more than I like your face, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi mumbles, eyes shut again. “Just in case you needed to be told that.” 

“Even though you say my personality is trash?” OIkawa presses on, dropping his voice into something close to a whisper.

“You know I’m not being serious.” Iwaizumi breathes out, breath fanning Oikawa’s face. Then he cracks open one eye again. “You do know, right?”

Oikawa shrugs yet again, which earns himself a small smack on the forehead from Iwaizumi.

“You’re a good person.” Iwaizumi states quietly. “And you have nice eyes. And nose. And lips. And—”

Before Iwaizumi can continue, Oikawa slaps a hand over his mouth, successfully shutting him up. “Stop it Iwa-chan, you’re going to embarrass me.”

Iwaizumi furrows his eyebrows so that the space between his short and thick eyebrows crease into fine lines. “But you hear this stuff all the time, right?”

“Not from you though!” Oikawa exclaims, letting out a pout of his own.

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi drapes his arms around Oikawa’s neck. “Would you mind if I kissed you?”

It takes a good few Oikawa to process what Iwaizumi has said before he stares at Iwaizumi’s face in disbelief. Oikawa wonders if he’s starting to imagine things. He wonders if Iwaizumi’s drunk-ness has somehow infected Oikawa and is messing with his—

“So can I?”

Oikawa opens his mouth and closes it again a couple times before he figures he’s incapable of forming words, not even one. So before he can stop himself, he leans forward and kisses Iwaizumi.

It’s not magical, but it’s definitely a far stretch from bad. Oikawa is the first to detach their lips. His cheeks burn for the umpteenth time in the past few minuets, but he can’t bring himself to care. Not when Iwaizumi is looking at him with an endearing face like that. Not when Iwaizumi is draped across him in a way that makes Oikawa’s heart beat twice as fast as usual.

They stay huddled close to each other for the rest of the night, and neither of them are complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> plot twist iwa-chan wasnt actually drunk and he was just pretending to be :0


End file.
